1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a lamp socket, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of assembling a lamp. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp socket having a thin thickness, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of assembling a lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display apparatuses used to display information is ever increasing in the modern society. Recently, various types of display apparatuses have been developed and utilized in various fields.
Among the display apparatuses, flat panel displays have proliferated as electronic appliances. A representative flat panel display is a liquid crystal display (LCD) that displays an image by using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. The LCD has a slim structure and light weight. In addition, the LCD has low power consumption and operates at low driving voltage. These and other advantages of LCD have allowed the LCD to be extensively used in various industrial fields.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel, a driving circuit unit used to drive the liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight unit that provides light to the liquid crystal display panel.
In a conventional direct-illumination type backlight unit, in order to affix a lamp to the backlight unit, a lamp lead wire is connected to a lamp socket by soldering a wire onto the lamp lead wire and then the lamp socket is connected to an inverter by using a connector. That is, in order to assemble the conventional direct-illumination type backlight unit, the wire is manually soldered onto the lamp lead wire to connect the lamp lead wire to the lamp socket and then the connector is coupled to the lamp socket. If the direct-illumination type backlight unit is manually assembled as described above, the quality of the direct-illumination type backlight unit may vary depending on the skill of a worker. Manual assembly also results in increased manufacturing cost due to increased labor cost.